Atlantwart
by Rosine
Summary: The giant squid is having a party in the lake. What will the consequences be to the castle? MMAD friendship
1. Chapter 1

Something I write for my English teacher because of a plot bunny Elayan stocked in my head. I will update about once a week if I get all of my chapters corrected.

By the way I don't do drugs… I think…

**Disclaimer**: Everything from the Potterverse belongs to J.K. Rowling; Nessy belongs to Scotland; but Nelly and the other OCs are mine.

**Chapter 1**

"Minerva! You gotta see that!"

The deputy headmistress of Hogwart School of witchcraft and wizardry looked up from the essay she was grading to see who had burst into her office like that. A dishevelled – that is more than usual – Pomona Sprout was at her door.

"I'm quite busy here."

"I'll bet you find what I've got to show more interesting than your grading."

Professor McGonagall sighed.

"What is exactly the matter, Pomona?"

"The lake's water level is rising."

"So what?"

"The giant squid is having a party. And only 2 of his friends have arrived so far."

"And what exactly does that have to do with me?"

"The water is clapping against the main entrance."

"If that's you practical idea of a joke, it's far from funny."

"It's not a joke Minerva. I don't know what to do. I brought some of my plants to block the main door but I think the water is already in the lowest part of the dungeons."

"We have to tell Severus! The Slytherin common room is the lowest room in the castle!"

"What about the Hufflepuff's?"

"It's about 10 meters above. But you should have your students go into the Great Hall. Does Albus know yet?"

"I came to you first."

Minerva rose.

"Go and fetch your badgers. I'll handle Severus and Albus."

Pomona left and Minerva waved her wand. A silver tabby went in the direction of the headmaster office while she went to the dungeons. As she neared Snape's office she put her foot into water; she hissed. She stiffed and kept walking on the drenched floor. When she reached the door the water level was above her ankles. Not bothering to knock she opened the door. Severus was checking on a potion. He looked at her.

"May I help you, Minerva?"

"Don't you notice something unusual?"

"I beg you pardon?"

"For Merlin's sake, look at the floor! The castle is flooded. Fetch your snakes. The common room must be drenched. Bring them to the Great Hall we'll figure out what to do."

"Are you afraid of water Professor McGonagall?"

"Just hurry. Lions can swim. Snakes can't. I'll be in the great hall."

She left. As soon as she was high enough to remain dry she transformed and reached the meeting point. A crowd of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffondor were there. No doubt Albus had warned her cubs and Filius's Eaglets. All the teachers but Snape were there. She joined them at the staff table.

"Can't you and Minerva transfigure the stones into sponges?" Silvanus Kettleburn asked Albus.

"That's a fine idea if you want the school to crumble." Minerva snorted, "We have to get the students into the higher rooms. The higher the better."

"The Ravenclaw tower is 9 floors high" Filius pointed.

"What about the Gryffondor one?" Hagrid asked.

"5 floors, it won't be enough" Minerva answered. "But the astronomy tower is 12 floors high. Two houses can fit in it."

"The Northern tower is 10 floors high." Septima Vector underlined as the Slytherin came in.

"The water reach 1.5 meters in my office now. We should move the students now." Severus announced.

"I'll have the Ravenclaws go back to their room." Filius said.

"I guess you'll need help" Septima offered.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to put the Slytherin with the Gryffondors. I'll bring the Hufflepuffs to the Astronomy tower." Pomona stated.

'I'd better be there as well. I value my telescopes too much." Aurora Sinistra added.

"I will NOT spend Merlin know how much time in the Divination Tower. I just won't." Minerva hissed. "We'll go with you, Pomona."

"Then I'll bring the Slytherin in the Northern Tower. I'm not frightened of Divination." Severus snorted.

"I shall stay in my room of course. My inner eyes would be disturbed if I had to move."

No one reacted to Sybille's comment.

"There should be at least 4 staff members for each house to keep the students on bay" Albus advised.

"I think it would be better if I wasn't in the same room as Minerva" Argus said. "She and Mrs Norris don't get along. I'd better go in the Northern Tower as well."

"I'll go with you. The quidditch pitch may be seen from this tower. I'll keep an eye on the damage." Rolanda proposed.

"I'll stay in the Library." Irma told.

"And I'll stay with her." Her great friend Bashelda Babbling added.

"No you won't. Both of you will go with Filius." Albus retorted.

"But the books…" The librarian tried.

"The bookshelves are water-repellent. You'll do as you're told. The others will join Pomona and Minerva with me."

Rubeus Hagrid, Charity Burbage, Silvanus Kettleburn and Poppy Pomfrey followed the headmaster.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I updated the wrong chapter. I'll post the next one next week.

**Chapter 2**

"Why were you in such a hurry to leave the great hall?" Pomona asked.

The students were in the top four floors of the tower. Minerva and Pomona were in the highest one, chatting in a friendly way as most of the 1st and 2nd years were reading or napping.

"I don't like water unless it's in my tea or in my shower." Minerva answered.

"Why is that?"

"I'm a cat". She said matter of factly.

"Right."

"Professors!" a 2nd year Gryffindor called. "There's something moving around the tower."

He was perched on the window seat, looking outside. Minerva rolled her eyes and rose with grace to join the boy. She looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Don't worry Mr Sterlan, that's Nessy. He's harmless." She quietly explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, yes. I wouldn't lie to a student."

"How can you be?"

"He's quite famous, even in the muggle world."

"Not to mention she's Scottish" Pomona added.

"I'm not. I'm Irish. On the other hand, my husband's Scottish."

"Albus's Scottish?"

"Why on earth would you assume that?"

"Well you just said your Husband's Scottish."

"And because my husband is, it means that Albus is too… You're quite weird Pomona."

"Aren't you married to Albus?"

"Does McGonagall sound like Dumbledore to you?"

"No… I thought you were using you maiden name…"

"Then does McGonagall sound Irish to you?"

"That's why I said you were Scottish, not Irish. What is your maiden name anyway?"

"Aindiru. But I don't know what you'll do with the information. Now, Mr Sterlan I suggest you leave the window and find another occupation."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He jumped on the floor and joined his classmates. Minerva and Pomona went back to their seats.

"Why would you say that I was married to the headmaster?" Minerva asked.

"You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Well, one: the two of you are always together."

"It doesn't mean anything. I'm his deputy head."

"Your wedding bands are a match and you spend your holidays together."

"Well. We spend them in the same house. Not in the same room. As for the wedding rings, it's the McGonagall crest."

"Why on earth would Albus wear the McGonagall crest?"

"That's simply because his wife is a McGonagall."

"He married a McGonagall and you're not the one?"

"He married my sister-in-law, Gossip Woman."

"Why are you spending you holidays together?"

"We are away the whole school year. My husband and her sister enjoy each other's company. None of us saw the point in buying another house when one is enough."

"You don't see your husband in the whole school year?"

"Well. He comes to visit sometimes. And to prevent you from asking when he comes we barely leave the bedroom. It's no wonder you didn't see him."

They settled into a comfortable silence. A 1st year Hufflepuff joined them.

"Professor… I'm hungry. I missed dinner to study and I haven't eat since noon…"

Although the student had spoken to Pomona, Minerva waved her wand. A large plate of drenched sandwiches appeared. Pomona waved too to dry them. The Irish woman grabbed some pins from her clothes and transfigured them into plates.

"I'll take some to the others."

She filled the plates with sandwiches and climbed down the stairs. In the floor under her own, Silvanus Kettleburn was asleep in an armchair and Charity Burbage was playing go and fish with the 3rd and 4th years. While she was there, she transfigured some of the pieces of furniture into mattresses for the student to get some sleep. She continued her journey downstairs. Hagrid was snoring on the floor and Aurora Sinistra was telling tales to the 5th year Hufflepuffs. Most of her cubs had fallen asleep on the floor as well. She smiled fondly paying attention so no one noticed and waved her wand. A magic blanket fell on the groups. The lowest floor was occupied with Albus and Poppy. The nurse seemed to be checking on every one's health while Albus was offering lemon drops. She sat beside him.

"What brings you down here my dear? Do you want some sweets treats?"

"Nonsense Albus. I merely thought you might be hungry. I brought sandwiches from the kitchen."

"How did you get them?"

"Well, I conjured them. They were drenched but Pomona dried them."

"You could have spared yourself the embarrassment." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you a transfiguration mistress?"

"I fail to see your point" she frowned.

"You could have transfigured something into food. Stones for example."

"Be serious. The transfigured food is quite heavy in the stomach, never mind Stone-transfigured food. Besides where would I find enough stones to feed every student?"

"Look around Minerva: the tower is made of stones."

"Great idea. So when it rains we won't have a roof any more and we'll get drenched."

Albus chuckled and ate another lemon drop. Minerva eyed him suspiciously.

"How many of them have you eaten?"

"Hum… 10." he ventured.

"I'd say at least twice that! You know what the doctor said. And what Moira said."

"What Moira doesn't know can't hurt her…"

"Do you seriously think I'd hide that from her?"

"Don't forget I'm your boss."

"Don't forget I'm in charge half of time when you're away."

"Don't forget I defend you when Severus is unfair toward your cubs."

"Don't forget I'm your wife's best friend."

"Don't… All right, I can't beat that."

They smiled.

"By the way, the staff think we are married."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, Pomona thinks so. And she's the biggest gossip Hogwart ever had. If she thinks so, the whole staff does."

"Why would she assume that in the first place?"

"Well, I quote : we're always together, we spend our vacation in the same places and our wedding rings are a match."

"But there is a simple explanation to all of that."

"Yes. I told her about Moira and Teàrlach. But she won't tell anyone."

"Why is that if she's such a gossip?"

"Because it would mean admitting she was wrong in the first place."

She rose.

"I should go back upstairs. Mr Sterlan is quite a handful."

She reached the stairs and turned back

"By the way, Nessy's dancing around the tower."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What took you so long?" Pomona asked as soon as Minerva stepped in.

"I chatted with Albus for a while."

"And you're wondering why everyone saw you as a couple?"

Minerva rolled her eyes and sat down, not even bothering to answer. The night was complete now. And there were just enough candles to light the room. Suddenly the weather changed. Lightening flashed and thunders could be heard above the noise made by the pouring rain. A young Gryffindor, named Nelly, came up to her.

"Professor… the water is still raising. Are we going to drown?"

The girl had tears in her eyes.

"No. We're safe here. And if the water comes too close we'll just leave."

"But why can't we leave now?"

"Because there are too many students. We wouldn't know where to go: we can't risk revealing our world to muggles."

"Then we can't leave even if things get worse."

"We will. We're waiting because there's still hope."

The girl looked at her feet ten back to her teacher.

"May I sit on your lap?"

Minerva was taken aback by Nelly's boldness. She had quite an Ice Queen reputation and didn't expect children to come to her for comfort. This one was the youngest student in the school and was a muggle-born. She probably missed her mother. Minerva reached for the girl and sat her on her knees. Nelly put her head on her shoulder and cuddled up to her Head of House. Soon enough all her first years and some of her second years were sitting around her, asking one question after another. She hushed them and replied.

"We'll figure something. I know that all your belongings have sunk but we can't do anything about it now. You'll get them back as soon as the water returns to the lake. There won't be any damage magic can't cure. If you can't do it by yourself the staff and the older students will help you. All we can do right now is wait. I'll transfigure mattresses and sleeping bags for those who want to sleep."

"We can't sleep." A voice mumbled. "Our Gryffindor bravery is failing us… The situation is too scary."

Minerva sighed. Then surprising everyone – herself included – she began to sing.

_Oíche chiúin, oíche Mhic Dé,  
Cách 'na suan dís araon,_

_Dís is dílse 'faire le spéis  
Naoín beag gnaoigheal_

_ceananntais caomh _

_Críost, 'na chodhladh go séimh.  
Críost, 'na chodhladh go séimh.  
_

_Oíche chiúin, oíche Mhic Dé,  
Aoirí ar dtús chuala 'n scéal;  
Allelúia aingeal ag glaoch.  
__Cantain suairc i ngar is i gcéin  
Críost an Slánaitheoir Féin  
Críost an Slánaitheoir Féin  
_

_Oíche chiúin, oíche Mhic Dé,  
Cách 'na suan dís araon,_

_Dís is dílse 'faire le spéis  
Naoín beag gnaoigheal  
ceananntais caomh  
Críost, 'na chodhladh go séimh.  
Críost, 'na chodhladh go séimh._

When her voice stopped the children remained silent. Most of them had laid down to listen to their teacher's lullaby. Nelly had her head back on her Head of House shoulder.

"I didn't know you could sing Minerva" Pomona said softly.

"You never asked."

"What was it Professor? It was nice." A 2nd year boy asked.

"A Christmas lullaby I used to sing to my children at night. It's the Irish version of a muggle carol 'Silent night, Holy night'."

"How many children do you have?" someone asked.

"I do believe that is none of your business."

"Come on Minerva, can't you distract them?" Pomona suggested "Do you mind sharing your story with your cubs?"

"Actually, I'd rather share it with them than with you."

"Now, that was hurtful."

"None of them told me I was married to my brother-in-law."

Before Pomona could reply a silver flamingo came in through the window.

"Septima's Patronus…" Pomona noticed.

Professor Vector's voice rose.

"There are only two meters left before the water reached the 7th floor. We have to evacuate. I sent the message to both towers."

The flamingo disappeared. Minerva got up, putting Nelly back on her feet.

"I'll tell the others. Stay here and transfigure some things into large boats," she said as she neared the stairs.

"Wait Minerva! I'm not good enough at transfiguration!"

"What?"

"I stopped transfiguration after my fifth year."

"Wonderful!" She turned back. "Then go and fetch everyone."

Pomona disappeared on the stairs and Minerva went to the middle of the room.

"Wake those who are asleep." She waved her wand and all the furniture made into wood went to her. She was mumbling to herself.

"800 students for 16 teachers and 16 boats that makes 50 students in each boat… It will be too large. But if I add the prefect we can have 21 boats… No, Sybille will never be able to conduct one by herself… 20 boats with 40 students in it."

She went to the window with the furniture following her. She levitated one thing after another outside, transfiguring it into a boat as it reached the water. She didn't enlarge them right away. That many boats wouldn't fit in between the towers. The others came in.

"We'll have to split and join the other tower." She shouted to cover the noise the rain was making. "We'll need ladders to get on the boats. The first one down here has to enlarge it so 40 people can fit in! There has to be at least one staff member or two prefects in each boat. You'll drive them magically!"

"Professor! I can't do magic…" Hagrid began

"Nonsense dear boy!" She replied

"Don't worry I'll drive them all." Albus offered.

"Fine." Minerva accepted. "Aurora, you go first. As soon as you have the right number of students, take four boats with you to go and fetch the Ravenclaws. Poppy you go be second and do the same with the Slytherins. Who's got a swimming or flying Patronus to warn the others?"

"You know mine's a phoenix, Minerva…" Albus answered.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go ahead."

Two silver phoenixes spread their wings and disappeared into the night. Everyone climbed down the ladders till Albus, Minerva and Hagrid were the only adults left.

"We'll have to levitate him." Albus stated. "there's no way those ropes will hold him. You're with me on this one, Minerva?"

She simply nodded and grabbed her wand even more tightly. Trusting them both the half Giant went through the window and landed softly in one boat. The now full boat moved away and another took the now vacant spot. Nelly went to her head of house and said softly.

"I want to go with you…"

"All right lassie. Just step back, I'll take the last one." The teacher answered as she kept an eye on the students progression.

"No you won't." Albus countered. "I fully know that if I'm not here to push you out you'll stay here."

"Nonsense Albus I'm not frightened of heights."

"You're frightened of water and when you are alone you'll see that all there is underneath is water."

Minerva hissed but didn't reply as she knew he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once every boat was filled, they began to slide on the water in the same direction. Minerva raised her wand and a magical roof appeared above the boat. It provide a protection against the rain and its glowing blue colour flashed. First thing after that she dried herself and the students in her care.

"I hate water" she muttered between clenched teeth.

"Professor?" Nelly was next to her again, "Why isn't the water sinking away? After all, the school and the lake are on a hill."

"It's because of the magic walls, Miss Blaine. They're keeping every thing inside. And the lake is very deep; with that amount of marine creatures inside the water level was bound to rise, especially with such weather!"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Let's trust Professor Dumbledore and see what will happen."

The girl nodded.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Years of experience. Try and get some sleep now."

Albus's Phoenix, Fawkes, appeared next to her and gave her a parchment.

**We have nowhere to go. If we try to pass the wards, the water will flood the nearby villages. I'll transfigure the boats into a giant platform and we'll try to do some arrangement. I'll ****make it as soon as we're far enough from the castle.**

**A.**

Minerva nodded to Fawkes who went back to his master. She sat on the floor next to the scared girl. Some of her younger students came to her.

"Are we going to be alright Professor?"

"I do think magic is a great help. We commit ourselves to your parents to keep you safe and we will."

"Could you sing again?" another one asked.

"I don't think it would be wise. We will stop soon to settle for the night."

"Will you sing then?" a third one insisted.

"Why do you seem to want it so badly?" the surprised Professor inquired.

"It's peaceful." Nelly answered, "It drifts us easily into sleep."

"Well, it's kind of a lullaby…" Minerva frowned. She didn't see her students point.

"It's not only that. It makes us feel safe. You're making us feel that way, but if we close our eyes we don't see you anymore. When you sing we can hear that you're still here therefore nothing will happen to us. I know it's weird, but the whole situation is."

The boat stopped suddenly preventing her for answering. She got up and spoke loudly.

"Move away from the edges and stand still."

The upper parts slowly fell, breaking the roof the transfiguration mistress had made. All of them became drenched once again. Minerva stiffened as she looked the platform being made. Once the building was over, Albus's voice rose in the darkness.

"Filius, would you charm it so it won't move?"

The wood glowed for a bit then everything went still. Minerva waved her wand to make a roof once again. She didn't have time to dry herself though as the headmaster did it to everybody. Not long after, sleeping bags appeared on the floor. The deputy headmistress went to the middle of the platform to see the others.

"We have to ward the edges against the fall and against the creatures." Filius was saying.

"We have to split the children up . We don't want any house rivalry incidents." Severus suggested.

"There should be some patrolling as well" Argus proposed.

"The students are worn out. Sleeping is the best thing we can do." Minerva underlined. Beside their whispering and the sound of the water everything was quite quiet. Each of them went over to the corner where their house had settled. The students had naturally split up in their houses. There was a group of students waiting for Minerva. She knew right away what they wanted. She sighed and nodded.

"At least lie down in your sleeping bags, it will be easier to sleep. I'll sing only once then you're off to sleep – Merlin I feel like I'm talking to my children all over again…"

The youngsters listened to her.

"Well you're kind of a second mother to us when we're at school" Nelly whispered.

"Hush with you, now…" Minerva cut in to hide the pleasure that had risen within her at the girl's words.

She kneeled in the middle of her students and sang sotto voce.

_Over in Killarney  
Many years ago,  
Me Mither sang a song to me  
In tones so sweet and low.  
Just a simple little ditty,  
In her good ould Irish way,  
And l'd give the world if she could sing  
That song to me this day._

_"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."_

_Oft in dreams I wander  
To that cot again,  
I feel her arms a-huggin' me  
As when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a -hummin'  
To me as in days of yore,  
When she used to rock me fast asleep  
Outside the cabin door._

_"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."_

As she ended her song most of them were asleep and those who weren't would be shortly. She softly rose and left them sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You don't look well" Albus said.

Minerva was sitting cross-legged on the floor looking through the slightly glowing magic roof.

"Emera is pregnant again" She confessed softly.

"Your daughter has wanted that to happen for a long time."

"I know. I just hoped it wouldn't happen."

"Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Yes. But I also want her alive. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

The old man sat next to his deputy.

"Perhaps it won't be that bad…"

"Albus, she's like me. None of my pregnancies went well."

"And yet you had three marvellous children. Can't you understand her?"

"I do. I'm just worried about her. She's home with Teàrlach and the little ones."

"Where is her husband?"

"In South Africa, he's doing some research."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Have you had some news from Moira?" He asked her.

"Yes. She has begun a new book, some fluffy romance between a muggle and a witch."

"How come I don't know that? I'm her husband!"

"She's my best friend and we're women. We're bound to chat more. She Flooed tonight to tell me about Emera's pregnancy. My own daughter didn't want to tell me that I was to be a grandmother again."

"She didn't want you to worry."

"Do you think it would have been better if I had found out once the baby was born?"

"It would spare you some knitting."

She turned to glare at him.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood." He defended himself.

"I should get some sleep."

She got up and summoned a sleeping bag. She transfigured her clothes into a tartan nightgown.

"I wonder what Teàrlach would say if he saw you like this…" Albus commented on her outfit.

"Give me a break, Albus, will you?" Minerva answered sleepily.


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva woke up when the sun rays reached her eye. She stretched like the cat she was and got up. The students where still asleep. She transfigured the nightgown into a fresh set of robes and pulled her hairs in a bun. She joined her boss.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asked.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" He pointed the landscape.

The sky had a slightly orange colour. Though the water was still dark it had now a midnight blue shape with golden reflection. In the far north the hills formed light grey islands. Everything was very still. From time to time a shadow on the water indicated the presence of a fantastical creature passing by.

"It is." She answered before turning her head to him., "But it doesn't help us to figure what to do now."

"Always the practical, Minerva. I do remember one of your birth giving in witch you kept telling your husband that he needed to have the nursery done"

"Well, Emera did come earlier than expected. The nursery wasn't finished at that time. And it still has nothing to do with the current problem."

"There's no way the students will fit on the hills. We're stuck here."

"What about the food? We can't feed them for Merlin knows how long with transfigured food. And soon they'll be bored and they'll be on each other throat. Don't forget there are Slytherins along Gryffindors."

"We can't pass the wards without flooding the valley."

"Are we still under the apparition ward?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Can't you lift them? One of us could go to Hogsmade to post letters to the parents. Then we could side-along apparate them to somewhere they could Floo home."

"We're speaking of thousand of Students."

"Yes but that seems a lot more realistic than finding enough food for that many teenagers not to mention fifteen adults and a half-giant"

"I have to agree with her, headmaster" Severus said as he joined the head of the school.

"There's no insurance that every parents will have them back."

"That will at least reduce their number." Minerva countered.

"All right. Write the letters." Albus conceded.

Minerva took a tissue in her pocket and transfigured it in a parchment. She considered it for a while and pointed her wand back to it. A text appeared in an emerald green ink, explaining everything that needed to be.

Dear Mr…

Because of an unsuspected activity in the lake, the castle has been flooded. Every student is safe and sound but we have to close the school. Though we can't know how much time the situation will last, we are hoping you could have you child back home at least until the end of the Christmas break. The three day of cancelled classes will catch up in the spring break. If you're in the impossibility to take care of your child we will of course find another way. Please be assured that we're doing everything we can to cope with this situation.

Minerva McGonagall

Transfiguration teacher,

Head of Gryffindor House,

Deputy Headmistress of Hogwart School of witchcraft and wizardry.

"I'll duplicate and charm it to be addressed at every parent. I'll be back in half an hour.

The headmaster nodded and she apparated.


End file.
